


Catbug

by TotallyARealPerson



Series: Comeuppance - Miraculous Salt [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/TotallyARealPerson
Summary: The ending for Gamer 2.0 sucks all the ass. So here's a better version.
Series: Comeuppance - Miraculous Salt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651309
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: Astral_Phoenix108's Library





	Catbug

**Author's Note:**

> I do this because I hate myself.  
> Really, no other reason.

Ladybug's eyes widened with horror as she watched her partner fall and evaporate against the floor of the stadium. Chat's ring appeared in her item inventory.

"Good!" Gamer said from his spot behind the pyramid he occupied. Ladybug grit her teeth. "Now, you're going to fight me. Unfortunately, you're going to lose. But, I'm a fair gamer. You can take four items from your inventory to fight me with."

Her inventory box appeared before her. Ladybug growled at the screen, but very carefully selected her items anyways. She was smarter than the average person under akumatization, and carefully thought over her options. Chat's ring was obviously a given, and she swiped it into one of the slots. Three items left. She very carefully selected Evillustrator's drawing tools. The drawing master could erase things too. If he could do that with Gamer's Akuma, or maybe draw some other items or even the item select feature...

Two left. A quote floated through her head: "No be there." Something that would let her avoid attacks no matter the circumstances would be best; Perhaps Troublemaker's pen? She'd been a particularly annoying akuma victim. She selected it.

Now something that would let her float, and maybe had another use? Floating was useful. She liked floating. Or flying. Either one. If only it had been her that defeated Stormy Weather. The floating items she had were Sandboy's pillow, Lady Wifi's phone, Dark Cupid's pin, Puppeteer's wand, and a few others. She selected Lady Wifi's phone, made sure the data was on (it was), and hit the OK button at the bottom.

The inventory disappeared and her four items were floating in front of her.

"Great choice!" Gamer said. "You're going to lose in eight minutes."

Ladybug put on the Cat miraculous and willed the suit's belt-tail to come to her. The ears, baton, and belt came out, and her suit gained a few green spots and black claw marks. She tied the pen up in the belt by the little clipped on the side. Evillustrator's pen and tablet joined the objects there, and she finally picked up Lady Wifi's phone and put it in her new pocket.

"I'm ready," Ladybug said gently, shaking with anticipation. If Ladybug lost her partner because of this, she would never forgive herself.

A warm feeling passed through her hair, like another transformation sequence. She looked down - purple fabric was very slowly replacing crimson, and gold spots and tiger stripes slowly became more prominent instead of the ladybug spots and paw prints. The woman smirked.

**Gamer vs Ladybug. Ready? FIGHT!**

"This fight won't take long," Ladybug promised, fondly stimmed the ring, using her thumb to move it back and forth. "I promise I'll get you back. All of you."

Max was smart enough to dodge all of Ladybug's attacks from Lady Wifi's phone. Ladybug swiped a FORWARD sign from the phone for her to step on. It wouldn't stop levitating her at all unless she swiped it off. She slid the phone into a pocket that appeared on her suit.

Hold on. Pocket? She took out her phone and used it as a mirror.

The purple on her suit was climbing higher and higher as Plagg's influence slowly became more and more prominent. The black spots were all gold now, and her neckline was becoming shinier by the second. Finally, her eyes were engulfed.

The stadium around her exploded with a pulse of light.

Bystanders looked on with a mix of shock and awe as a woman decked in purple and gold emerged from a glowing sphere of light and swirling colours.

For a moment, everything was nothing. The whole world glitched, and then became more alive somehow. The woman smirked and the clouds laughed.

Ladychat clenched her hand in a fist. A glowing purple hand picked up Gamer and held him still long enough for Ladybug to take his glasses and break them. She captured the akuma with her yo-yo.

Her eyes became bluer than the sky.

She cast Lucky Charm and got a jewelry box filled with copies of not only the Peacock and Butterfly miraculouses, but also several hundred jewelry pieces. Ladybug smiled. It was a gentle smile. "If there is a wish to be made, let it be this. I wish for all of Hawkmoth's jewelry to be replaced with cheap costume jewelry. Let the opposite reaction be this: each of the jewels be replaced with a replica from this box."

There. She released the akuma and watched as flashes of thunder stole Hawkmoth's gems, replacing every single piece with the jewels in this box. She removed all of the pieces and slid the Peacock and Butterfly into her pocket. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

All of the damage caused by Gamer 2.0 was instantly reversed, including Chat's half-death. The Black Cat ring came off of Ladybug's finger and reappeared on Chat Noir's hand. The ladybug swam returned all of the former victims to where they were kidnapped. She checked her pockets, but she knew her Ladybug suit was partially impervious to Miraculous Ladybug. The Butterfly and Peacock were where she'd left them.

In her pocket.

There wasn't one on her suit, but there was one on Chat's. Chat felt at his pocket - there was something digging into his stomach. Out came Duusu and Nooroo's gems.

"Chat, that's Nooroo's and Duusu's," Ladybug said. "Hawkmoth doesn't have his Miraculouses anymore!"

Chat looked down at his hand, in which were the two mentioned gems. He laughed. "We don't have to fight Akumae anymore!"

Ladybug giggled. "I think I'll have to take those back to Master Fu, but I'll see you for patrol tonight."

Chat smiled. "Of course, My Lady." He placed the gems in her hand.

She wove the miraculouses into her hair and took off for Master Fu's home.

Fu accepted the Miraculouses and immediately placed Nooroo's in the Miracle Box. Duusu's was damaged, so he took the miraculous over to the chemistry set and opened the book to the section about sick Kwamis and damaged Miraculae. "It will take time and some potions work to heal Duusu's miraculous, but this will help anyone who's worn it and reverse the effect they're no doubt feeling."

"Do you know what happened to the Peacock miraculous?" Marinette asked, coming up to the gem and attentively watching as Fu worked.

"I don't know. It's likely that it was another Kwami."

"Another miraculous holder did this?"

"I'm not the only Guardian, Marinette. There are others, with other Circles. If this Miraculous was damaged somewhere along the line, it's inevitable that Duusu would be sick and affect her Holder in a negative fashion."

"Ah," Marinette said upon Duusu coming out of her Miraculous to see what Fu was doing to her Gem.

"Duusu," Fu greeted. "Do you remember what happened to make your miraculous damaged?"

"Chuchule's Holder attacked us. They couldn't stop, but they also didn't want to. It felt like mine and Nooroo's powers when it's Corrupted, but it was too late to be Cleansed. And then what felt like a Cataclysm? It made me feel sicker."

"Okay," Fu said softly, running a gentle finger over Duusu's head. "Marinette, I think you should leave. A sick Kwami should really only be accompanied by her Holder and their Healer."

"Okay," Marinette said quietly. "I'll come back, okay, Duusu?"

"Alright, Redbug," Duusu whispered.

Marinette went back to her room. What seemed like important work three hours ago seemed utterly inconsequential now. She haphazardly drew Jagged Stone's album cover and did her homework with half her attention.

Tikki flew out of her purse immediately. "Marinette, Chat Noir's trying to call you!"

Marinette snapped out of her reverie. "Transform me!"

Surging out of her room, she threw her yoyo and darted off to their regular meeting spot, a neutral place between their regular patrol routes.

"What's going to happen now?" Chat asked when Ladybug plopped down on the roof.

"I don't know," Ladybug said, pulling her legs to her chest so she could rest her chin on her knees. "Hawkmoth doesn't have his powers anymore. We don't have to fight his demons. But we can still be superheroes. Apparently, we're the people best suited for our miraculous charms, so we could keep them. But Master Fu's getting really old, so I think he'll start training a new Guardian soon."

"Yeah," Chat agreed. "My kwami says that the colour dynamics affect a lot about compatibility."

"What?" Ladybug asked.

"The less black there is accentuating your suit aside from the spots, the more suited you are to your powers. The less green shows up on me when I'm transformed, the more well-suited I am to Plagg's abilities," Chat explained.

"I see," Ladybug said. "Chat, I really want to keep doing this. I like interacting with you, and without an Akuma to fight, we'll finally be able to interact in a more peaceful setting."

Chat hesitated for a second before asking his next question. "Do you think we'd be able to reveal our identities to each other?"

Ladybug smiled. "Maybe not now. We seem to know each other already, with how often we arrive at Akuma sites before anyone else. I know my kwami doesn't summon me, so..."

"Yeah," Chat finished. "Okay, then we can make a game out it, I guess. I'm a musician."

"One hint per day," Ladybug set the rules. "I can bake really, really well."

"Cool! Hey, can you bring something over next patrol?" Chat asked, tail now upright.

"Sure! What flavour do you prefer?"

"Anything with pistachios or chocolate."

Ladybug giggled, elated. "Okay!"


End file.
